vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klaus und Caroline
Das ist die Beziehung zwischen dem Hybriden Klaus und der Vampirin Caroline. Die beiden werden von ihren Fans liebevoll "Klaroline" genannt. Staffel 2 Sie sind sich nicht begegnet, Klaus wollte Caroline für "das Ritual" als Vampir benutzen. Staffel Drei Als Klaus Tyler in Die Abrechnung in einen Hybriden verwandelt, sehen sich Klaus und Caroline zum allerersten Mal, jedoch ohne miteinander zu interagieren. Die erste Kontaktaufnahme findet in "Der Bluff" statt, als Tyler Caroline aus Versehen beißt. Klaus hatte Tyler vorher dazu aufgefordert, jedoch hatte dieser sich geweigert es zu tun. Doch während er mit Caroline im 220px|thumb|left|Klaus gibt Caroline sein Blut.Wald ,rumgemacht' hat, hat Tyler sie unbeabsichtigt gebissen. Als Klaus davon erfährt, stattet er Caroline einen Besuch ab. Zuerst verweigert Matt Klaus den Eintritt, doch Liz bittet ihn schließlich herein. Für sein ,Heilmittel' will er die Unterstützung von dem Sheriff. Als er Caroline's Zimmer betritt, fragt sie ihn, ob er gekommen sei um sie zu töten. Er fragt, ob sie wirklich so schlecht von ihm denkt, dass er sie an ihrem Geburtstag töten will, dies bejaht sie. Er erzählt ihr, dass es da draußen so viel zu sehen gibt und fragt, ob sie wirklich sterben will. Caroline antwortet, dass sie nicht sterben möchte. Daraufhin hebt er sie ein Stück hoch und bietet ihr sein Handgelnk an, woraufhin sie ihn beißt. Während sie trinkt, wünscht er ihr alles Gute zum Geburtstag und streichelt ihr Haar. thumb|Armband Am nächsten Tag wacht Caroline auf. Sie tastet sich an dem Hals und erkennt, dass der Werwolfbiss geheilt ist. Sie findet auch eine Box auf dem Nachttisch, mit einem Stück Papier, auf dem ,von Klaus' steht. Die Box enthält ein Armband. In "Gefährliche Liebschaften" sendet Klaus Caroline ein Kleid und lädt sie zu dem Ball ein, den seine Mutter organisiert. Zunächst weigert sie sich zu gehen. Aber als sie mitkriegt, dass Rebekah Matt einlädt, ändert sie ihre Meinung. Erfolglos versucht sie, ein Kleid in ihrem Schrank zu finden. Da sie keins findet, trägt sie das Kleid und das Armband von Klaus. Als sie in die Mikaelson-Villa eintritt, bemerkt Klaus Caroline. Er begrüßt sie, jedoch weist sie ihn ab und holt sich einen Drink. Bei dem Walzer tanzen Klaus und Caroline zusammen. Er sagt, dass sie in dem Kleid wunderschön aussieht und eine gute Tänzerin ist. Darauf antwortet sie, dass sie ja schon Übung hatte, da sie immerhin Miss-MysticFall ist. Doch Klaus weiß dies (natürlich) schon. Später nähert sich Klaus Caroline außerhalb auf dem Hof, während sie gerade ein Pferd beobachtet. Sie diskutieren über ihre jeweiligen Beziehungen mit ihren Vätern. Klaus erzählte die Geschichte, wie sein Stiefvater eines seiner Pferde getötet hat, als dieser versuchte, Klaus zu töten. Wieder erinnert Caroline ihn, dass sie ein guter "Mensch" ist und Menschen mögen "Menschen" wie sie, im Gegensatz zu ihm. Sie dreht sich um und läuft weg. thumb|220px Später zeigt er ihr seine Sammlung von Kunst und enthüllt, dass ihr Armband einst "einer Prinzessin fast so schön wie sie sei" gehörte. Caroline ist überrascht, dass die schönen Zeichnungen, die vor ihr liegen, Klaus gezeichnet hat. Er bietet ihr an, sie mitzunehmen, um die Schönheit der Welt zu sehen, z.B. nach Rom, Paris und Tokio, was dann Beide zum Lachen bringt. Caroline fragt, wie es ist, nur mit einem Finger schipsen zu müssen, um zu bekommen was man will und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass dies der Grund ist, warum er Hybriden erschafft. Das Lächeln auf Klaus Gesicht fällt und seine Stimme vertieft mit drohendem Unterton, dass sie aufhören soll. Sie äußert weiterhin ihre Umsetzung, dass der Grund dafür ist, dass sein Vater ihn nie geliebt hat und sie glaubt, dass das niemand sonst würde. Außerdem kommt er mit Menschen nicht klar, weil er es nie versucht hat. Caroline wirft Klaus ihr Armband vor die Füße und geht aufgebracht aus dem Raum. Klaus verärgertes Gesicht fällt in Schock ihrer brutalen Ehrlichkeit gegenüber ihm. Er will ihr folgen, stoppt dann aber doch. thumb|left|180px Als Caroline nach Hause zurückkehrt, findet sie ein weiteres Geschenk von Klaus auf ihrem Bett. Caroline entdeckt, dass er ein Porträt von ihr mit einem Pferd gezeichnet hat und er dankt ihr für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Sie betrachtet das Bild mit verwirrtem und berührtem Blick. In "All meine Kinder" ist es Damons Plan, die Ur-Vampire zu töten und Elena aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Um den Plan auszuführen, braucht er eine Ablenkung, sodass Alaric Kol ohne Klaus Wissen erdolchen kann. Diese Ablenkung soll Caroline sein. Als Caroline in den Grill geht, nennt Kol sie eine ,leckere Kleinigkeit', worauf Klaus ihm mit spaßigem und drohendem Unterton zu verstehen gibt, dass er still sein soll. Klaus fragte, ob sie Lust hat, etwas mit ihm zu trinken, woraufhin Caroline mit einer zynischen Bemerkung ablehnt und geht. Er meint, dass er das als eine Herausforderung sieht und folgt ihr. Als er Caroline folgt, wird er fast von einem Auto überfahren. Er ruft ihr nach, woraufhin sie stehen bleibt und Klaus entschuldigt sich mit Charme. Sie antwortet, dass sie von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Doch er fragt, ob er eine zweite Chace bekommen kann und sie sich doch besser kennenlernen könnten. Widerwillig willigt sie ein und setzt sich. Als sie ihn fragt, über was er reden möchte, antwortet er: "Ich will über dich reden. Deine Hoffnungen, deine Träume, alles, was du im Leben erreichen willst." Doch sie sagt, dass sie zu schlau ist, um sich von ihm verführen zu lassen. Woraufhin er lächelnd erwidert, dass das der Grund ist, warum er sie mag. Als Klaus während des Gesprächs ein Stich in seinem Herzen spürt, wird er wütend und fragt sie, was sie getan hat. Als Caroline antwortet, dass sie nicht weiß was er meint, packt er sie und fragt noch einmal. Doch ihre Antwort ist die Gleiche und sie meint, er solle sie loslassen, weil er ihr wehtue. Klaus lässt sie gehen und ahnt, was passiert ist: Kol wurde erdolcht. Am Ende der Folge verbrennt Klaus die Skizzen, die er von Caroline angefertigt hat und versucht seine Gefühle für sie gleich mit zu verbrennen. In "Ein Herz von Finsternis" zeigt sich, dass Caroline die Zeichnung von Klaus behalten hat. Als Tyler sie fragt, warum sie die Zeichnung hat, ist Caroline nicht in der Lage zu antworten. 220px|thumb In "Der Vampirjäger" fragt Klaus Caroline auf dem Schulball, ob sie mit ihm tanzen möchte. Anfangs weist sie ihn ab, aber sagt nach Tyler's Zustimmung ja. Während des Tanzens erzählt Klaus ihr, dass er am nächsten Tag die Stadt verlasse. Er würde sie einladen, mit ihm zu gehen, aber er weiß, dass sie noch nicht bereit ist. Er erzählt ihr, dass er auf sie wartet und weiß, dass sie eines Tages vor seiner Tür stehen wird. Caroline spottet nur und verletzt dabei Klaus Gefühle. Bevor Klaus sie verlässt, verspricht er Caroline, dass es ihr bald mit einem "Kleinstadt-Jungen" und einem "Kleinstadt-Leben" langweilig werden und es nicht genug für sie sein wird. thumb|220px|left In "Vor Sonnenuntergang" rettet Klaus Caroline vor Alaric und bittet sie, sofort nach Hause zu gehen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Caroline nickt und dankt ihm. Er schaut sie an, für einen Moment berührt, und rennt dann weg. Caroline dreht sich um und sieht ihm noch kurz nach, bevor sie schließlich nach Hause läuft. In "Die Verstorbenen" findet Caroline Tyler und weint, weil Klaus angeblich tot ist und Tyler dann auch sterben wird. Caroline weiß nicht, dass Klaus in Tylers Körper ist. Er spricht ihr Mut zu. Daraufhin küssen sie sich, was Klaus und Caroline erster Kuss ist, jedoch unbemerkt von Caroline. Klaus gibt vor zu sterben, und sagt Caroline, dass sie gehen soll. Sie weigert sich, aber Klaus ist in der Verwandlung und schließlich geht sie. Staffel Vier In "Growing Pains" steckt Klaus immer noch in dem Körper von Tyler, was niemand außer ihm und Bonnie weiß. Er bekommt einen Anruf von Carol, die ihm erzählt, dass Pastor Young und der Gründerrat Caroline erwischt haben. Währenddesen sitzen Caroline und Rebekah gefesselt in einem Transporter. Dieser wird aber plötzlich gestoppt und es erscheint Klaus/Tyler. Er befreit Caroline und lässt Rebekah wissen, wer er ist aber auch zurück. Im Wald kann thumb|298pxCaroline gar nicht fassen, dass Tyler lebt und sie fangen wild an rumzuknutschen, bis sie bemerkt, dass es nicht Tyler, sondern Klaus ist. Als er sagt, dass sie herrlich küssen kann, ohrfeigt sie ihn. Sie fangen an zu streiten und Caroline verlangt Tyler zurück. Sie gehen zu Bonnie, doch diese kann ihnen nicht helfen, da sie momentan zu wenig Kraft hat. Klaus jedoch droht, Tyler das Herz rauszureißen und in einen anderen Körper ,zuspringen'. Er stellt Bonnie vor die Wahl: Sie oder Tyler. Bonnie entscheidet sich dafür, Klaus in seinen eigenen Körper zurückzubringen. Sie schafft es zwar, tötet damit aber ihre Großmutter auf der anderen Seite. In "The Rager" lernt Klaus Hayley, die eine ,Freundin' von Tyler ist, bei Tyler zu Hause kennen. Währenddessen steht Caroline vor Tylers Haustür und will ihn überreden, mit auf Rebekahs Party zu kommen. Dieser lehnt jedoch ab und es wird deutlich, dass Caroline nichts von Hayley weiß und auch nichts wissen soll. Als Tyler zurück in sein Zimmer geht, findet er Klaus dort vor, der bei dem Gespräch gelauscht hat. Klaus sagt Tyler offen, dass er denkt, dass Tyler Caroline mit Hayley betrogen hat. In "We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes" sieht Klaus am Anfang der Folge, wie Caroline und Tyler ihre Trennung inzinieren. Einige Zeit später sitzt Klaus an der Bar, als Caroline reinkommt. Sie führen ein Gespräch, als Caroline eine SMS bekommt, in der steht, dass Elena abegehauen ist. Daraufhin beichtet Caroline ihm, dass sie nur eine Ablenkung ist und Stefan zu Elena geganngen ist, diese aber entwischt. Klaus will gehen, hält aber inne als Caroline ihn anfleht zu bleiben, um es ihm zu erklären. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie weiß, wie man die Haluzinationen wegbekommen kann. Klaus beruhigt sich und sagt sie hätte 10 Sekunden Zeit um ihm zu erzählen wie. Es stellt sich später heraus, dass muss Jeremy einen seiner Vampir töten muss. Klaus stellt seinen Hybriden Chris frei , will als Gegenleistung aber ein Date mit Caroline. Als diese Tyler sagt das sie ein Date mit Klaus hat, rastet dieser föllig aus und zerschmettert eine Flasche. In "My Brother's Keeper" besucht Klaus Caroline, während diese die Vorbereitungen für die Miss Mystik Wahl trifft und bittet sie um das versprochene Date. Caroline versucht ihn mit einem Kinobesuch abzuwimmeln, doch er bringt sie dazu mit ihm auf die Miss Mystic Wahl zu gehen. Während der Party kommt Klaus auf Caroline zu und diese gesteht ihm ein, dass ihm der Anzug gut steht. Doch dann tauchen Tyler und Hayley auf und man merkt das Caroline sichtlich traurig ist, dass die beiden zusammen gekommen sind. Einige Zeit später stellt Caroline Elena zur Rede und hält ihr vor, keine eigene Meinung mehr zu haben sich nur nach Damon zu richten. Die Mädchen puschen sich soweit hoch, dass Klaus sich neben Caroline stellt und sie bittet leiser zu sprechen, da alle Leute die beiden schon anstarren. Elena geht wütend davon und Caroline fragt verzweilfelt:"Wie konnte ich nur einer der 'Badguys' werden?" Klaus lädt sie darauf auf einen Drink ein und verspricht ihr alles über das 'der Badguy sein' zu erzählen. Während sie zusammen an dem Ufer des Sees entlanglaufen, fragt Caroline Klaus ob er jemals darann gedacht hat, wie es wäre wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Er fragt darauf warum er es aufgeben sollte das mächtigste Wesen auf der Welt zu sein und wie sie darüber denkt. Dannach zieht er ihre Miss Mystik Bewerbung hervor und liest daraus. Caroline versucht diese zurückzubekommen, scheitert aber kläglich und muss lachen. Die beiden werden jedoch die ganze Zeit von dem eifersüchtigen Tyler beobachtet. Als sich Tyler und Hayley kurze Zeit später unterhalten, hört Tyler Caroline und Klaus näherkommen und lauscht den beiden. Klaus gibt vor Caroline zu, dass es einen einzigen Moment in seinem Leben gab, ein dem er sich gewünscht hat menschlich zu sein. Am Ende der Folge stellen Caroline und Stefan fest, dass Elena an Damon gebunden ist. In Into The Wild kommt Caroline in Elena's Haus wegen Tyler.Als Klaus sie sieht sagt er ihr Hallo doch sie schaut ihn nur kurz an und dreht sich dann zu Tyler und sagt ihm er solle nach Hause kommen.Tyler sagt er wolle da bleiben Klaus Leben zerstören so wie er seins zerstört hat.Dann will Caroline Kol's Leiche wegräumen und Klaus sagt Kol sei tot also wären sie quitt dann dreht er sich zu Caroline und sagt ihr sie solle Bonnie anrufen.Daraufhin sagt sie sie würde ihm nie helfen.Klaus sagt sie würde wohl vergessen das er ihr das Leben gerettet hat.Caroline sagt daraufhin das er Tyler's Mutter und Jenna getötet hat und geht auf ihn zu.Vor ihm bleibt sie stehen und sagt ihm das er nicht mal die Kalorien wert sei die sie durch ein Gespräch mit ihm verliert.Daraufhin nimmt Klaus eine Holzstange sticht sie Caroline in den Bauch und beißt sie. Caroline sitzt auf einer Bank in Elena's Haus und regt sich auf wegen des Bisses von Klaus.Tyler versucht Klaus zu überreden das er Caroline heilt.Caroline schaut dem Gespräch zu und als Klaus Nein sagt dazu sie zu retten,sagt sie sie kann Klaus nicht einmal mehr ansehen. Tyler kommt zu Elena's Haus und sagt ihm er müsse mit ansehen wie Caroline stirbt und legt sie auf eine Bank. thumb Caroline liegt im Sterben und fragt Klaus, warum er Tyler's Mutter umgebracht hat und sie selbst gebissen hat. Dann sagt er als Ausrede, er tat das, weil er das pure Böse sei und daraufhin sagt sie, dass er nur verletzt war und deswegen menschlich sei. Dann setzt sich Klaus neben sie und fragt, warum sie das glaubt. Darauf antwortet sie, sie habe es gesehen und manchmal glaubt sie, sie könnte all das Böse vergessen, was er getan hat. Dann fragt Klaus, ob sie es vergessen kann und sie sagt, sie weiß, dass er sie liebt und dass jeder, der liebt, in der Lage ist, gerettet zu werden. Dann sagt er, sie halluziniert und sie sagt, sie würde es nie herausfinden und sie steht kurz vor ihrem Tod. Dann gibt er ihr sein Blut. In Down The Rabbit Hole ruft Elena Caroline an,um ihr zu sagen das man das Schwert des Jägers zum Übersetzen des Jägermals braucht.Klaus,der Besitzer des Schwertes, fragt Caroline ob sie seine Hilfe bräuchte, doch sie verneint.Tyler und Caroline holen sich das Schwert da Klaus immernoch im Wohnzimmer der Gilberts gefangen ist.Als sie allerdings die Logik des Schwerterrätsels nicht verstehen,hilft Klaus ihnen.Sie finden heraus das das Heilmittel nur für einen reicht. Später wissen Tyler und Caroline,dass Bonnies Zauber der Klaus gefangen hält nicht ewig hält und Klaus Tyler dann aus Rache jagen und töten wird,also geht Tyler.Caroline versucht Klaus zu überzeugen das thumb|Wir sind gleich.er Tyler nicht vergeben muss,ihn allerdings einfach in Ruhe lassen könnte.Klaus lenkt das Thema aufs Heilmittel,und fragt Caroline ob sie es nehmen würde.Caroline meint sie kriegt es sowieso nicht.Klaus sagt aber,dass wenn sie die Chance hätte,sie es nicht nehmen würde,da sie es mag stark zusein.Er sagt sie seien gleich.Zuerst stellt er es so da als würde er Tyler in Ruhe lassen,fügt dann jedoch hinzu er gibt ihm einen "Vorsprung".Nach dem Abschied von Tyler sitzt Caroline auf der Bank vor dem Gilbert Haus und Klaus kommt heraus,Bonnie ist also etwas geschehen.Caroline steht auf da sie Angst hat er würde ihr etwas tun ,doch er sagt das er ihr nie wehtun würde und das er Vergebung und Freundlichkeit gezeigt hat - alles nur für sie. Trivia *Klaus ist genauso darauf versessen, Hybriden zu erschaffen wie Caroline für sich zu gewinnen. *Je mehr sie ihn abweist, desto mehr wird er angespornt, um sie zu kämpfen. *Müsste Klaus sich zwischen Rebekah und Caroline entscheiden, würde er Caroline nehmen. *In der vierten Staffel wird nicht nur Elena ihre Liebesbeziehung überdenken. Trotz den Ereignissen, die geschehen, während sich Klaus in Tylers Körper befindet, wird sich Caroline endlich ihre Gefühle zu Klaus eingestehen. *Es gibt etwas, dass Caroline an Klaus liebt. Deshalb wird sie sich trotz Beziehung zu Tyler zwischen beiden entscheiden müssen - oder wird sie keinen von beiden nehmen? *Auch wenn Klaus wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurückkommt wird er weiterhin versuchen Carolines Herz zu gewinnen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er derjenige ist, der sie will. *In Staffel 4 werden wir Klaus' Bemühungen um Caroline zu sehen bekommen. *Klaus gibt Caroline nicht auf und wird in seinem eigenen Körper auch weiterin versuchen einen Keil zwischen ihr und Tyler zu treiben. *Joseph Morgan ist ein Fan von Klaroline. *Candice Accola gibt zu, dass es eine Chemie zwischen den beiden Figuren gibt. *Carina Mackenzie twitterte, dass sie und Joseph über Klaroline viel diskutiert haben. *Klaus denkt, dass Caroline eine herrliche Küsserin ist. *Caroline ist ein wichtiger Grund wieso Klaus noch in Mystic Fall ist. *Bei der Wahl zur Miss Mystic Falls, wurde Caroline von Klaus begleitet. *Caroline "gibt nach" was Klaus angeht. *Candice Accola :" Ich glaube ,die Fans wollen, das Klaus und Caroline zusammen kommen." *Delena und Klaroline sind die beliebtestesten Paare der Serie. *Caroline hat Klaus schon mehrere Male für die Pläne ihrer Freunde abgelenkt *Caroline gibt zu, dass sie weiß, dass Klaus in sie verliebt ist. *Klaus hat Caroline schon zweimal mit seinem Blut gerettet. *Klaus sagt in , dass Caroline, genauso wie er lieber Vampir bleiben möchte. *Er gratuliert ihr zum Abschluss. *Scheinbar gesteht Caroline sich ihrer Gefühle für Klaus ein. Zitate Staffel 3 :Caroline: Werden Sie mich umbringen? :Klaus : An deinem Geburtstag? Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von mir? :Caroline : Ja. :(Er schiebt die Bettdecke zur Seite um den Werwolfbiss zu sehen) :Klaus : Das sieht schlimm aus. Ich bitte nur um Entschuldigung, du bist nur ein Kollaterallschaden, wirklich das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. (Er berührt ihr Armband) Ich liebe Geburtstage. :Caroline : Ja. Sind sie nicht eine Milliarde Jahre alt oder so? :Klaus : Man muss seine Zeitwahrnehmung anpassen, wenn man ein Vampir ist, Caroline. Du solltest es feiern, das du nicht mehr länger an triviale menschliche Konventionen gebunden bist. Du bist frei. :Caroline : Nein. Ich werde sterben. (Er setzt sich auf die Bettkante) :Klaus : Und ich könnte dich sterben lassen, wenn du das gern möchtest. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass deine Existenz keine Bedeutung hat. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich selbst im Laufe der Jahrhunderte ein- zweimal darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich weihe dich jetzt in ein kleines Geheimnis ein: Dort draußen wartet eine ganze Welt auf dich, großartige Städte und Kunst und Musik, (Er berührt ihr Armband wieder) Schönheit, die wahrhaftig ist. Und du kannst das alles haben. Du kannst noch tausende Geburtstage feiern. Du musst nur darum bitten. :Caroline : Ich will nicht sterben. :Klaus : Hier bitte, meine Süße. Bedien dich. Alles Gute zum Geburstag, Caroline. :-- Der Bluff :Klaus : Ich freue mich über dein Kommen. :Caroline : Naja, entweder Kavier oder Leichenschmauß. :Klaus : Ich habe das von deinem Vater gehört. :Caroline : Nicht. Ernsthaft. :Klaus : Also gut. Kommen wir dann zu schöneren Dingen, wie hinreißend du zum Beispiel in diesem Kleid aussiehst. :Caroline : Ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit einzukaufen. :Klaus : Und das Armband das ich dir gab, was ist deine Ausrede dafür das du es trägst? Weißt du, du tanzt ziemlich gut. :Caroline : Gehlernt, ist gelernt, ich bin schließlich Miss mistic falls. :Klaus : Ich weiß. :Caroline : (Gehen in einen Raum voller Gemälde) Also was wolltest du mir zeigen? :Klaus : Eine meiner Leidenschaften. :Caroline : Beeindruckend. Ich nehme an die Kuratoren im Louvre nehmen kein Eisenkraut. :Klaus : Ja, nun, da liegt ihr Fehler. :Caroline : Was ist mit dem? Wo hast du das gestohlen? (zeigt auf ihr Armband) :Klaus : Nun, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber du kannst sicher sein es wurde von einer Prinzessin getragen, die fast so schön ist wie du. :Caroline : (Schaut sich einige Zeichnungen an) Moment. Hast.... Hast du die gemacht. :Klaus : Ja. Eigentlich hängt eins meiner Landschaften im Hermitage, nicht das es jemand bemerkt hätte. Warst du mal da? :Caroline : Ich war noch nie irgendwo. :Klaus : Ich nehme dich mit. Wohin du willst. Rom. Paris. Tokyo? :(Die beiden lachen) :Caroline : Muss ziemlich toll sein einfach mit den Fingern zu schnipsen und zu bekommen was man will? Sammelst du deshalb Hybriden? Eine kleine Sklavenarmee die stramm steht und dir Dinge bringt. :Klaus : Das sind Unterstellungen. :Caroline : Wofür brauchst du dann Tyler? Hör auf ihn zu kontrollieren. Gib ihm sein Leben zurück. :Klaus : Weißt du, es war ein lustiger Abend, aber ich denke es ist Zeit das du gehst. :Caroline : Ich verstehe. Dein Vater hat dich nicht geliebt, also nimmst du an das auch niemand anderes es je wird. Und deshalb manipulierst du Menschen oder zeugst sie oder versuchst sie zu bestechen (nimmt ihr Armband ab und wirft es auf den Boden) , aber so funktioniert das nicht. Du kannst mit Menschen keine Bindung eingehen, weil du nicht mal versuchst sie zu verstehen. :Gefährliche Liebschaften :Caroline :" Wieso musst du immer beweisen dass du das Alphamännchen bist? " :Klaus :" Ich muss nichts beweisen, ich bin das Alphamännchen." :-- Der Vampirjäger :mer beweisen dass du das Alphamännchen bist? Klaus:" Ich muss nichts beweisen, ich bin das Alp Staffel 4 : Caroline: Der Laden sieht sehr gut aus, wenn man bedenkt, dass dein Hybrid hier in die Luft gejagt wurde.(zieht ihre Jacke aus) : Klaus: Caroline! Was verdanke ich die Ehre? (Caroline geht neben Klaus) : Caroline: Ich will, dass du Elena zurückgibst. : Klaus: Sie haben dich geschickt, um Süßholz zu raspeln. Netter Versuch, aber ich befürchte, das kann ich nicht. : Caroline: Warum nicht? : Klaus: Sie braucht meine Hilfe. Sieh mal, ich will dich nicht mit all den schmutzigen Details belasten. Ich weiß, du hast bereits genug am Hals. : Caroline: Das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an. : Klaus: Ja, du solltest wissen, dass, wenn Tyler immer noch an mich gebunden wäre, er dir nie wehgetan hätte. Ich hätte ihn nicht gelassen. Kann ich dir wenigstens einen Drink ausgeben? : Caroline: Ja, danke. (s''etzt sich neben ihn, er lächelt'') : ---- eine Zeit später ---- : Caroline: (sie guckt auf ihr Handy und lächelt) Es ist folgendermaßen, ich bin nicht nur hergekommen, um dich dazu zu bringen, Elena freizulassen. : Klaus: Was du nicht sagst. : Caroline: Ich wollte sie hier eine Weile fest halten, damit Stefan zu ihmen Nachhaus gehen kann und sie befreit , was er auch getan hat. Und jetzt nicht wütend werden ,weil er sie dann verloren hat. : Klaus: (s''teht auf und will gehen'') : Caroline: Klaus! (steht auch auf) : Klaus: Caroline, du bist hübsch ,aber wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst zu Reden, bring ich dich um. (Er will wieder gehen) : Caroline: Sie haben herausgefunden, wie man die Halluzinationen stoppen kann! : Klaus: (dreht sich wieder zu Caroline) Okay. Du hast 10 Sekunden, um es mir zu sagen. : We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes : Klaus: Tja, wieso war mir klar, dass ich dich am Steuer dieses Schiffes finde? : Caroline: Geh weg, ich hab zutun. : Klaus: Ich hab mich gefragt, um welche Zeit ich dich morgen abholen soll. : Caroline: Wie wehrs mit Viertel vor Niemals. : Klaus: Du hast mir im Gegenzug für meinen Hybriden , ein Date versprochen. : Caroline: Ja ein Date, wie zum Beispiel ins Kino gehen, wo man nicht reden müssen und ich 3 Plätze weitersetzen kann. : Klaus: Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Amtierete Miss Mystic Falls nicht alleinwill. UND ich bin mir sicher, du nimmst nicht Tyler mit, nachdem er seine "Freundschaft" mit der weiblichen Werwölfin vor dir geheim gehalten hat. : Caroline: Nun gut. Wenn du darauf bestehst, wir triff uns hier um zwei Uhr. Schwarze Krawatte ist optional . Und ich habe schon ein Kleid, also denk gar nicht dran, mir mehr als eine Ansteckblume mitzubringen. Hast du verstanden? : Klaus (nickt und lächelt): Ich seh dich dann morgen, Caroline. : My Brother's Keeper : Caroline: Wenn du mir nicht dein Blut gibst, werde ich sterben. : Klaus: Dann wirst du sterben und Tyler wird seine Lektion auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. : Caroline: Wie konntest du ihm das antun? Seiner Mom? Mir? : Klaus: Ich bin tausend Jahre alt. Nenne es Langeweile. : Caroline: Ich glaube dir nicht. : Klaus: Na schön. Dann vielleicht, weil ich das pure Böse bin und ich nun mal nicht anders kann. : Caroline: Nein, es ist, weil du verletzt warst. Was heißt, dass ein Teil von dir menschlich ist. : Klaus: Was könnte dich zu dieser Annahme bringen? : Caroline: Weil ich es gesehen habe. Weil ich mich selbst beim Wunsch ertappt habe, ich könnte all die schrecklichen Dinge, die du getan hast, vergessen. : Klaus: Aber das kannst du nicht? Oder? : Caroline: Ich weiß, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Und jeder, der zu lieben fähig ist, ist in der Lage, gerettet werden zu können. : Klaus: Du halluzinierst. : Caroline: Ich schätze, dass werde ich nie erfahren. : Klaus: Caroline, Caroline? :Into The Wild : Caroline: Du kannst Tyler nicht töten. : Klaus: Nicht nur, das ich es kann, ich muss es. Ich muss meinem Ruf gerecht werden. Außerdem will ich es. : Caroline: Ich bitte dich nicht, ihm zu Vergeben. Ich bitte dich nur darum, ihn am Leben zu lassen, irgendwo, weit weg von hier. : Klaus: Damit er ein glückliches Leben führen kann, nachdem er alle meine Hybriden gegen mich gewandt hat, nachdem er versucht hat, mich umzubringen, nachdem er es zu seiner Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, das Heilmittel zu finden, damit er es gegen mich benutzen kann.. : Caroline: Wir alle wollen das Heilmittel. : Klaus: Ach ja? Willst du es? : Caroline: Es spielt keine Rolle. Es gibt nur das eine, also ist es nicht so, als würde ich es überhaupt kriegen. : Klaus: Aber wenn du könntest.. Würdest du nicht, oder? Du bevorzugst es, so zu sein, wie du es jetzt bist. Dir gefällt es, Stark zu sein, ewig jung und furchtlos. Wir sind aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt, Caroline. : Caroline: Dann zeig es mir. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Tyler liebe. Du siehst doch, was es mir für eine Angst macht, ihn zu verlieren. Wenn du und ich uns so ähnlich sind, dann zeig mir dein Mitgefühl. Erweise ihm die Gnade, die ich dir zuteil werden lassen würde. : Klaus: Gnade... für Tyler? Na schön. Sag ihm, er soll die Stadt umgehend verlassen. Und sag ihm, er soll fliehen und sich an einem Ort verstecken, wo ich ihn niemals finden werde. : Caroline: Natürlich. : Klaus: Sag ihm , dass das die Gnade ist, die ich um deinetwillen walten lasse. Das ich ihm einen Vorsprung gewähre, bevor ich ihn töte. : ---- eine Zeit später ---- : Caroline: (Klaus kommt raus) Wie konntest du raus? : Klaus: Ich fürchte, etwas Schreckliches ist deiner Freundin Bonnie zugestoßen. Keine Sorge, Liebes. Du weißt, das ich dir nie etwas tun würde. : Caroline: Du hast genug getan. : Klaus: Ich habe mehr als genug getan. Ich habe Güte, Vergebung, Mitleid gezeigt... Wegen dir, Caroline. Es war alles nur für dich. :Down The Rabbit Hole Galerie Fotogalerie Klaus-and-caroline 652x472.jpg|Caroline und Klaus 3x11-Our-Town-klaus-and-caroline-28324083-1280-720.jpg 3x11-Our-Town-klaus-and-caroline-28323947-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-klaus-and-caroline-28956217-1280-720.jpg|Klaus und Caroline 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-klaus-and-caroline-28956232-1280-720.jpg|Klaus und Caroline Claroline 4.jpg Claroline 3.jpg Klaus rettet caroline.png Klaus caroline 3x20 2 by kwiku001-d4xu7s7.gif 00-101-Corting-According-to-Vampire-Diaries-Klaus.png The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x14-Klaus-shows-Caroline-his-passion-for-paintings.jpg Carolines-bracelet.jpg Vampire Diaries Photos- Season 3, Episode 14 klaus caroline 1.jpg Klaus-Caroline-klaus-and-caroline-28266101-500-348.jpg y3drs446a1pksr4y.jpg tumblr_m73ia9nHPf1qetdhio1_500.gif|Caroline und Klaus (in Tyler's Körper <: ) Ynw1 595 SpoilerTV Watermark Large.jpg|4x07 My brothers keeper 4ccf9f6847d64cd4e1af5e542fa52fdb.jpg|4x07 My brothers keeper tvd-407-klaroline.jpg|4x07 My brothers keeper Just-a-kiss-klaus-and-caroline-32712840-500-500.png Klaus-Caroline-4x07-3-klaus-and-caroline-32752502-200-200.jpg Tvd-recap-406-34.jpg tumblr_mdmvoa8hpd1rp4im3o2_500.gif tumblr_mdmwgnF2JU1rp4im3o4_500.gif Klaroline-klaus-and-caroline-32842069-1280-800.jpg|Klaroline <3 AvgGvEmCIAAROMP.jpg|Klaus und Caroline Klaroline__1.jpg caroline-klaus-tvd-4x13.png Klaus_feeding_caroline.gif tumblr_inline_mhwqq3pyhw1qz4rgp.gif 418AmericanGothicStill (8).png 418AmericanGothicStill (7).png Nik drwas Care.png Cfjhg.PNG Klaroline.PNG Klaroline 1.PNG Download (1).jpg Images (5)6.jpg Images (10).jpg Download 4.jpg Download 5.jpg Download (1).jpg imagevf.jpg|Klaroline large (11).jpg Videogalerie Datei:►Klaus & Caroline Caroline Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Romantische Beziehung